User talk:172.214.112.129a
Vandalise again, and I'll block you immediately. No warnings. No mercy. -- (Talk) ( ) 01:10, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Hehe I missed you, you're funny, but nah vandalising is too simple, I'll just create new pages, it's not vandalising because it's not destroying information :) So in way, it's a win win situation, I'm not sure how though, hmm...It's quite complicated, really. Ah well, whatever. ::Vandalism includes creating spam pages. I'm an admin this time around, so I can block you as SOON as you start. -- (Talk) ( ) 01:13, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well then what if I add "Extra" information? That's not vandalising for the following reasons: *1: It's what I think is true *2: No information is getting lost. :Then keep it in your userspace. Creating new articles that have nothing to do with Guild Wars is vandalising, and tbh, nobody really cares what you think. Period. -- (Talk) ( ) 01:17, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::Why are we talking about woman bleeding out of their vaginas? Dude, seriously, that's just wrong. :::Hilarious. Grow up please. kthnxbye -- (Talk) ( ) 01:18, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm one year younger then you believe it or not. :::::And yet, somehow, I'm millions of years more mature than you. Funny how that works, eh?-- (Talk) ( ) 01:20, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I would'nt really call it more mature, seeing as how you have this type of attitude on a game, I would'nt really call it immature or mature, I would most likely call it iature? That seems quite good for this situation. Right? However, what I'm doing is ion the "immature side" and yours is on the "Mature side" so I suppose in this situation you are being more mature. :::::::Iature? btw, I think you need to see this-- (Talk) ( ) 01:23, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Dude don't you remember? It was written (or let's make more "Historic") it was inscribed here:User: 172.214.112.129 :::::::::Don't vandalise. End of story.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:27, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Awww, well umm, can I do what my retarded brother does? (Make those gay jokes thingies??) Or can I mess around with my brother's userpage?? :No. And the thing is, opinionated statements don't belong on article pages, so that's out. Comments clearly insulting, especially if intended to be insulting, break GW:NPA, so stuff like that in talk pages is out. And altering information in an undesirable way on other peoples userpages is also vandalism --Gimmethegepgun 01:41, 2 December 2007 (UTC) : :O Cress Arvein 02:02, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::All I understood in that loooong phrase was: Yadi yadi yadi, I suck. Well please do not share that on my Talk Page tyvm. :::"Yadi yadi yadi, I suck." = personal attack = bannable offense --Gimmethegepgun 16:13, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::He created an account?! XD The Chag 16:15, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::::yep. Cress Arvein 16:16, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Is he "vandalising"? The Chag 16:20, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC)